lastlightsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Archangels
'''Archangels '''are Illuminated who have died and gone to Heaven where their soul still possess all their memories and virtues but loses it's sins and wickedness. However, Archangels are Angels personally handpicked by Alpha as his most trusted and most powerful servants, they are far more powerful than ordinary angels and are, besides Gods themselves, the only beings in existence to be able to damage or kill gods. There can only be a finite number of Archangels at a time due to Alpha granting them Virtues, which there only 7 of, meaning there can only be 7 Archangels at a time. List Of Archangels David The newest Archangel of them all, David is was the adoptive father of Caesar in the Second War and after his death became an Angel who quickly became an Archangel due to the memories Alpha had of him when he was still Hilgard and knew he could trust David, it was partly due to the fact the seat was dormant at the time. David was blessed as the Virtue of Patientia. Lucifer The right hand of Alpha and his most trusted Archangel, Lucifer is one of the three first born Archangels who hasn't been succeeded, However Lucifer is very stubborn and often goes in against Alpha's direct order if he thinks it is wise to do so, he does not hesitate to sacrifice himself for the greater good and has been described as the most hardworking of all the Angels. Lucifer was blessed with the Virtue of Humilitas Michael The most loyal Angel according to David, Michael is said to be the very first Archangel created by Alpha, Michael follows every order Alpha gives him and will not rest until it is done. However Michael has been described as the most powerful archangel and also the most intimidating due to his unforgiving nature. Michael was blessed with the Virtue of Industria. Gabriel The most loving and caring Angel, Gabriel has been shown to be have a soft spot for Humans and Illuminated and that he is one of the few Archangels to truly love mankind and to fight for it due to his love for it, and not because Alpha commands it. Gabriel has been blessed with the Virtue of Benevolentia. Metatron The most intelligent Angel, Metatron is nearly all knowing. His wisdom has been the shown countless of times, he is responsible for Heaven's Archives and the Book of Light, he makes sure that prophets are guided properly, and keeps record of everything. Metatron has been blessed with the Virtue of Caritas. Uriel The most strict and wrathful of all Angels, Uriel is the warden or keeper of Heaven. He is in charge of the order in heaven and to keep every angel in line and to make sure all rules are followed. If not, Uriel is the one to strike the person down. Uriel has been blessed with the Virtue of Temperantia. Zelious The purest angel of them all, Zelious is in charge of being the role model of all angels and he is the person other angels can confine in, he is often sought for his guidance and wisdom. Due to his purity Zelious's Light is unmatched by any other angel and he has been described to have Light almost as pure as Alpha's. Zelious has been blessed wth the virtue of Castitas. Powers & Abilities Due to Archangels being one of the strongest species in existence their powers are immense and nearly endless, they are only overpowered by Gods. Category:Species